Little do you know
by LyzzEQ
Summary: [One-Shot] Creer que todo te saldrá bien y que finalmente serás feliz no es más que una ilusión que puede llegar a convertirse en tu peor desilusión. SwanQueen


_**-Little do you know-**_

Lo malo de querer algo y al final darte cuenta que es imposible deja un amargo sabor en tu boca.

Creer que todo te saldrá bien y que finalmente serás feliz no es más que una ilusión que puede llegar a convertirse en tu peor desilusión.

 _Little do you know_

 _How I'm breaking while you fall asleep_

Tenía varios meses sintiendo que cada día que pasaba Regina se alejaba más de mí.

Llegaba tarde a la casa, a veces lo hacía cuando yo y Henry ya estábamos dormidos y siempre alegaba que era debido al trabajo, cosa que se me hacía demasiado extraño.

Nuestras peleas cada día eran más intensas, justo como cuando nos conocimos.

Yo no pude aguantar más y la seguí solo para descubrir que me estaba engañando con Maléfica.

Ella era la razón por la que Regina había cambiado.

Después de descubrir su engaño decidí que no le reclamaría nada y que lo mejor era terminar lo nuestro y en una de nuestras tantas discusiones le dije que me iba.

Ella simplemente no me creyó en ese momento pensando que se lo había dicho por la discusión que habíamos tenido y se fue a trabajar.

Sin embargo se equivoco.

 _Little do you know_

 _I'm still haunted by the memories_

-¿Emma que hacen esas maletas en la sala?- Pregunto Regina subiendo por las escaleras y sonando completamente confundida.

-Creo que es suficientemente obvio Regina, me voy de tu casa y de Storybrooke, me han ofrecido un puesto de trabajo fuera de aquí hace poco y he decido aceptarlo- Le comente como si esto fuera algo normal y que solo estuviera diciéndole a un conocido que me iba y no a la mujer con la que llevaba un año viviendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Emma no lo hagas por favor- Rogo mientras me agarraba del brazo

-Suéltame Mills- No podía seguir aquí y fingir que no sé qué me engaña.

Estoy cansada de nuestras discusiones y de seguir luchando por algo que simplemente no está destinado a ser.

-No puedo, Emma por favor no te vayas, no nos dejes así, podemos solucionar lo nuestro y salir de esta situación-Suplico mientras comenzaban a caer lágrimas de sus ojos

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de engañarme ¿No crees?¿Qué demonios piensas que soy? ¿Un juguete o qué? Me rompiste el maldito corazón Regina- Le grite dejándola en shock

-¿Pensabas que no lo sabía verdad?- Prácticamente se lo grite a la cara

\- Pues te equivocaste Regina, porque si se de tu aventura, pero no te preocupes que te dejo el camino libra para que hagas lo que te dé la gana- Le avise alejándome de ella, para recoger lo último que me faltaba

-Lo siento Emma, pero por favor no te vayas de Storybrooke, Henry te necesita, yo también te necesito- Decía desesperada

-No metas a mi hijo en esto, además no veo ningún inconveniente en seguir en contacto con Henry así deje la ciudad- Estaba decidida a irme, estoy cansada de que siempre me hagan daño, de seguir luchando.

Simplemente quiero vivir una vida normal, pensé que con Regina las cosas serían diferentes, pero me equivoque como siempre lo hago en la relaciones.

Necesito alejarme de ella y de este pueblo lo más pronto posible o me desmoronare por completo.

-Es nuestro hijo Emma y el necesita a sus dos madres- Dijo ella intentando acercarse a mí para detenerme.

-Olvídalo Regina, no pienso quedarme aquí y ni tú ni nadie podrá detenerme- Le dije, saliendo de la habitación y comenzando a bajar las escaleras de la mansión.

-Si cruzas la línea no sabes si puedes perder tus recuerdos- Me grito, mientras venia caminando detrás de mí para alcanzarme.

-¿Realmente? Pues sabes algo no me importaría olvidarme de ti y de lo idiota que fui al pensar que lo que teníamos juntas significo algo para ti, en creer que podríamos formar una familia junto con Henry-

-Lo hizo Emma, lo nuestro significa mucho para mí por favor tienes que escucharme, no todo es como parece-

-Entonces ¿Cómo es según tú? ¿Piensas negarme que la noche en que no viniste a dormir aquí no estabas con Maléfica o que hace poco estabas besándote con ella la entrada de tu mausoleo?- Ella no sabía cómo responderme y eso me dolía.

 _Little do you know_

 _I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece_

-Emma yo-Trato de explicarse

-Cállate Regina, ahórrate este show y déjame ir o ¿piensas decirme que ella te obligo a que te acostaras con ella o que la besaras?- Le dije sarcásticamente

-No, no, solo déjame explicarme, pero no te vayas Emma no quiero perderte, no puedo dejarte ir, por favor te lo ruego danos otra oportunidad- Suplico mientras seguía llorando y tratando de acercárseme nuevamente.

-BASTA REGINA NO QUIERO VERTE NI OIRTE MAS ENTIENDELO- Le grite comenzando a llorar también, por eso agarre mis cosas rápidamente las subí a mi escarabajo y me fui de a allí dejándola a ella llorando, mientras me veía desde la ventana.

 _Little do you know_

 _I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece_

Verla besándose con Maléfica me hizo mucho daño, pero más me hizo fue saber que Regina durmió con ella.

Que estuvieron juntas en su mausoleo.

Sinceramente nunca pensé que Regina me engañaría.

Siempre estábamos apoyándonos la una a la otra, éramos un equipo y justo al tiempo después que formalizamos lo nuestro y nuestra relación pasa a otro nivel ella llega comienza a alejarse de mí y me engaña con Maléfica.

Solo de pensar en ello me llena de tanta indignación y rabia al mismo tiempo.

 _Little do you know_

 _I need a little more time_

Necesitaba tiempo y sobre todo necesitaba estar lejos de ella, no sé si pueda perdonarla en algún momento.

Solo sé que en estos momentos no quiero verla.

Su sola presencia me hace daño.

 _Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside_

 _I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind_

 _I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight_

Cuando le dije a Henry que me iba de la ciudad, él no lo tomo muy bien, pues no entendía porque estaba dejando si Regina y yo estábamos bien.

Tuve que mentirle, porque por más que en estos momentos sienta odio hacia ella, no puedo hacerle daño.

Debido a que si llego a decirle a Henry que su otra madre me engaño con Maléfica, provocaría que el la odiase y eso es algo que prefiero evitar.

No quiero que el la culpe debido a eso estoy dejando Storybrooke, pero sobre todo no quiero que él se aleje de ella por nuestros problemas.

En cambio, le dije que lo nuestro no había funcionado y que estaba aprovechando que me habían ofrecido un cargo como oficial a cargo de la policía de New York.

Una oportunidad única y que no podía dejar de pasar.

El no estuvo muy convencido, pero al final acepto haciéndome prometerle que apenas llegase a New York le mandara la dirección donde me quedaría, a lo que yo acepte gustosa, pero con la condición de que no le dijera a Regina.

Me despedí de el con el corazón encogido por dejarlo aquí, pero era lo mejor, además de que más adelante lo vería nuevamente.

Ya me encontraba lista para cruzar la línea de la ciudad, cuando vi el carro de la estación se acercaba rápidamente hacia donde yo me encontraba.

Suponiendo que podía ser Regina, cruce la línea de la ciudad al mismo tiempo que ella se bajaba y comenzaba a gritar mi nombre como loca para que no siguiera.

Mas yo no me detuve y seguí con un rumbo fijo hacia lo desconocido, hacia un lugar donde comenzaría de nuevo.

Porque en estos momentos eso era lo que más necesita un nuevo comienzo.

Quizás nos volveremos a encontrar más adelante, pero por ahora este es un adiós o un hasta pronto para nosotras.

 _Little do you know_

 _I need a little more time_

* * *

 ** _Aquí_** _ **estoy con algo nuevo, un one shot inspirado en mi nuevo video www. youtube**_ ** _/ o1RGuVd6gsM_**

 _ **A mi sinceramente me rompió un poco el corazón cuando lo termine de escribir hace un momento, pero bueno e**_ _ **spero que me dejen saber que tal les pareció.**_

 _ **Saludos :)**_

 _ **LyzzR1992**_


End file.
